


Mixing fluids

by RipperBlackstaff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperBlackstaff/pseuds/RipperBlackstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Nicholas Rush kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing fluids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esin_of_Sardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esin_of_Sardis/gifts).



Belle grabbed Rush by the lapel of his waistcoat to prevent him from leaving. The man stopped as soon as she touched him and let her turn him to face her. Her hands squeezing his clothes loosened and she pulled him closer until their front touched and their breaths mingled.

They started to breath faster, and she could feel the air he exhaled leaving his lungs to enter hers. She shivered in anticipation at soon sharing more than air. He swallowed briefly, and leant in, tilting his face to prevent their nose from bumping. She felt his chaffed lips brushing against hers, dry and rough from no care, his warm and fast breathing through her open lips and on his cheeks, and she leaned up, bringing their mouth together. He pulled her tight, locking his arms around her back, and it crushed her arms between their chest.

Rush moved his lips gently against Belle’s, giving her an open mouthed kiss and she could have sobbed at the perfection of it despite the awkwardness of their embrace. She pushed against his chest to set her arms free, but he moved his head backward to break their kiss, thinking she was rejecting him. As soon as she could, she wrapped her arms around him firmly and she leant back into him to pursue his lips with hers.

Her tongue slipped out of her mouth and touched the arch of his, softening the thin skin. He moaned loud and she felt him exhale again his cheek as he breathed this way not to move away from her. Belle thought she hadn’t breathed yet and it was a distraction and she used a precious second of him gasping against her to inhale fast and she brought him back for more.

She slid her tongue into his mouth, to meet its mate. His tongue was warm, wet and he tasted of noon’s meal, of Brody’s tea and that little something that made him Nicholas Rush. The second she thought it couldn’t be more perfect, his tongue stroked hers and a loud whimper escaped her.

She felt his hands stroking up and down her back and she slid her right hand into his jean backpocket to urge his hips closer to hers. He grunted and she opened her eyes briefly. He was so close his face was blurry but she could see his eyes were closed tight. He was gorgeous. After minutes of delicious kissing, they broke the kiss at the same moment, both panting slightly, catching their breaths, sharing the same air between them.

Rush leant his brow against hers, and he looked into her eyes. He looked haggard, in awe and he grinned gently at her, tentatively, almost shyly. Belle thought he was adorable and he was looking thoroughly kissed with swollen lips and dazed look. She swallowed the saliva she had collected in his mouth with a sigh and put her face in the crook of his neck before nuzzling his throat. She felt him kiss her hair and he squeezed her tighter.


End file.
